


Breeder

by Thebilndbandit



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Slurs, Submission, Submissive, Use of the word faggot, Verbal Humiliation, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebilndbandit/pseuds/Thebilndbandit
Summary: A new slave is selected based off genes and fertility to be a breeder. J doesn't want to fallow orders so he gets sent to the facilities med unit where he gets strapped to a table and impregnated against his will.
Kudos: 54





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> First fic:) lmk what you think.

2 other handlers Brought in a male slave on a leash. He was musculer and looked like an alfa. Alfas tend to have a larger cock with a Heavier, fuller testicals.  
"This ones a 5-A" The woman holding the lead motioned to the man. "Yah that should be good. You have his key?" The women handed the nurse A small key on a string and left the room. "well j your results came back and your a healthy, fertile, omega with good genes. You've been put in section 5 to be a breeder for the time being." J didn't really know what to say. But he didn't have time to think befor the nurse was wiggling the his plug loose. She walked back around and kneeled in front of the Alfa to unlocked his cage. She eased his soft 4 inch cock out and opened the interlocking plastic ring that fit snugly around his testicals and the bace of his cock. The Alfa sighed in relief and his cock quickly began to swell up.  
In this facility, Alfa's and any other slave with a cock big enough to damage another slave can't be uncaged without supervision. It wasn't always this way but too many owners got sued for the property damages. Either paying medical bills for injuries/ abortions or for lowering the economic value of there slaves by taking there virginitys.  
J watched first in aw than in horror as the other slaves cock almost doubled in size and girth. Js minds was racing. Am I really going to be pregnant? Will he be the father? I don't even know this man! Oh god he's going to rip me in half. The alpha eagerly followed the nurse. Around back of the table where the nurse watched to make sure he applied enough lube. She scolded him for not putting enough and gave him a swat on the ass. "Are you ready J?". She rubbed her hand up and down his back in an effort to comfort him.  
"please don't make to do this ... I don't want to be pregnant". The nurse walked back around and caressed Js face. "Aww.. I know baby. They all say that. Don't worry, when the hormones kick in you'll be glad you got picked to be a breeder". She walked back around. J straned to hear what the 2 behind him where saying. He felt something warm and blunt press against his hole. He jerked in his restraints looking for any possible escape. The tip was so wide it covered his entire entrance. It pressed in slowly. he sucked air in through his teath. The nurse put her hand on the Alfa's stomach once the head was in. "Easy boy". J heard the nurse murmur.. The stretch burned. J wimperd and was ignored by both. The nurse gently masaged the skin around his hole Befor allowing the Alfa to continue. He slowly slipped in further, pausing once when the nurse scold him for speading up. He pressed in fully and sighed. "Stay". The nurse walked around to Jay's side of the table. He tryed to hide his tear streakt face but she pushed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Hey baby.. are you ok?" it seemed like an extremely stupid question. "please... just stop..I don't want this" "aw I'm sorry baby. I know it hurts. It won't hurt so bad soon. Omegas are designed to take cock." He tryed to beg but she was already left to check on the larger slave. J didnt catch what the nurse said but the Alfa slowly drew out and then sunk back in a few times to let him get used to the size. After watching J for moment she okayed for the Alfa to do his job and left with her chart and the cage for the observation room. J didnt think it was possible to be more afraid. But there he was; naked, abandoned, bound to a table, with one of the largest Alfa's he'd ever seen half way inside him.  
As soon as the nurse left the room he slammed into him, hard. J cried out Befor the alpha covered his mouth with his large hand. "god shut the fuck up already. I'm trying to enjoy you." The Alfa speed up and There hips began to make a slapping noise . J screamd for the nurse but his hand muffled everything. J could tell this Alfa hadn't been near an omega in quite some time. He seemed starved. Js cock started to leak from all the abuse his prostate was taking. The mans thrusts started to even out and become more rthmic "I know you like this faggot" he sneered. J didn't answer, he started to understand why slaves that where getting broken in got the same treatment.  
The Alfa slammed in "answer me faggot!"  
J Yelped. "W-what?" "You like this. You want me to fill you up and carry my babys." " no! pleas slow down". The Alfa became more and more frantic. Fucking him harder and faster until he spilled. J felt him pump the warm liquid into his stomach. "Ohhh. that's right. That's a good slut". he pushed in and held there. Trying to come as deep inside of him as possible. He thrusted in a last few times making sure to get every last drop inside of him Befor pulling out And flopping into the nurses chair. She walked back through the doors "excellent. I was monitoring his body's response is the entire time. It looks like his body is already preparing for pregnancy. She walked behind him and plugged his hole to make sure his body accepted all of the Semen.  
After she grabbed a wipe from her desk and began to clean off the Alfa's softening cock. She Took the cage out of her pocket that she had sterilized while she was gone. His face went red and he parted his legs to let her put it on. She pulled his tesicals taught in front of his body and clicked the ring into place around them and the base of his cock. She guided his penis into the second piece and locked them together. J was struggling to remain awake and slowly drifted off. Still strapped to the breading mount.


End file.
